The present invention is in the field of accessories for hand-held video game devices.
At the present time there are several competing video game devices vying for consumer dollars in the field of hand-held gaming devices. One of the popular devices today is the Nintendo(copyright) Game Boy(copyright) device. Different games can be played on the device by using different game cards. Sales of this particular device number in the millions.
There are several accessories that are available for purchase and use with the Nintendo(copyright) Game Boy(copyright) device. It is possible to buy accessories that provide an amplified sound (while providing an external stereo headphone outlet, the Nintendo(copyright) device generates mono sound). Another accessory is a force feed back accessory. When that kind of an accessory is attached to a game device, it creates a force feed back effect in the hand of the user in response to force feed back signals received from the Nintendo device.
Unfortunately, there are no accessories that provide a force feed back effect while at the same time transforming the mono sound generated by the device into an amplified stereo sound. Moreover, none has an ergonomic grip for better control of the accessory. Accordingly, if a user wants the advantages of having stereo sound and a force feed back effect, the user must purchase a stereo headphone set and an accessory providing a force feed back effect.
The present invention is generally directed to a sound and force feed back accessory for a hand-held video game device. The accessory has a case capable of forming a mechanical connection with the hand-held device. The case has several electrical contacts that, upon mechanical installation of the device into the accessory, connect the accessory with the battery compartment of the device. The case further has mechanically connected to it an audio connector jack to be inserted into the headphone jack at the bottom of the Game Boy device. There is a system of amplified stereo speakers providing the sound for a game. There is also an ergonomic grip made from a soft plastic material and attached to the back of the accessory. The motor drives a weight that will cause a movement sensation in the hand-held device when the device is mechanically and electrically connected to the case. The intensity of the movement is controlled by adjusting the sound generated from the device. The intensity of the movement for any set level of sound can further be controlled by a vibration control knob. A vibration switch allows turning the vibration on and off and keeping the vibration off while turning the sound off.
In a first, separate aspect of the present invention, the accessory combines an amplified stereo speaker system and a vibration feed back mechanism. Thus, one accessory provides both sound enhancement and force feed back for ultimate play experience.
In a second, separate aspect of the present invention, a vibration sensitivity control knob allows the adjustment of the vibration feed back. The vibration feed back is activated and controlled by the sound generated from the game device during play. It is thus dependent on the setting of the Game Boy(copyright) volume control. For any set Game Boy(copyright) volume level, the vibration feed back can further be adjusted through the vibration control knob.
In a third, separate aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ergonomically designed grip for better control and comfort during game play. The grip preferably is made from a soft plastic material or rubber.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a sound and force feed back accessory for a hand-held video game device with a means to adjust the volume of the sound and the intensity of the force feed back.
This and further objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art in connection with the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment set forth below.